


Ocho Kandelikas

by JakkuCrew (fromstars)



Series: One Different Night: TFA Modern AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All the Skywalkers are Jewish, Family, Gen, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromstars/pseuds/JakkuCrew
Summary: Leia always insists on being the one to light the candles -- and also her and Bail are in cahoots over sneaking dessert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bimuelos are kinda donut things. I imagine that since Bail's actor is Latino and Breha's actress is (I think?) Filippina, that for the purposes of my "the Skywalkers are all Jewish" AU, they'd be Sefardim - descended from Jewish expelled from Spain. Doodle done with tons of referencing. 
> 
> Here's [Ocho Kandelikas](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=B_dPMSieZf0), which is a jam.

 

When they'd finished singing the blessing, Leia leaned against her mother's arm and grinned up at her expectantly.  
"No," Breha said with a laugh. "I told you, no stuffing yourself with bimuelos before dinner," she said, raising an eyebrow at her husband. "-That goes for you too."  
"I don't know what you mean, love," Bail laughed, holding up empty hands in deference. "I still say we weren't sneaking any before dinner last night - right Leia?"  
"Right," Leia echoed. "Mama, I don't know why you don't believe us," she said, wobbling her bottom lip a little for effect.

"Because I caught you both with honey all over you," Breha chided as she leaned down to kiss her daughter's cheek. "And neither of you are sneaky enough to get that past me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
